Antigua amistad
by Reynadraki
Summary: Melanie conoció a Sweets antes de lo que esperaba, comparten un café y algunas historias, además de poder charlas sobre sus problemas, se volverán algo más?


**Una historia de Bones, algo corta pero denle chance, aquí presentaré a una niña como la versión femenina de Sweets, que tendrá como 17 años más o menos, de acuerdo?, gracias ;).**

**Capítulo 1: quiero ser psicóloga.**

(POV general)

_-ándale mami, quiero ir con ustedes-suplicando_

_-no hija, es peligroso, quédate aquí.-sujetando algo_

_-hazle caso a tu madre Maine, por favor.-abrazándola_

_-ok, volverán pronto?-preocupada-estoy muy solita._

_-claro que si hija, ya volvemos-cerrando la puerta._

Melanie Sunshine nunca hubiera sabido que ese día todo iba a cambiar con apenas 8 años cuando un hombre de 18 años, casi de su edad actual, trató de violarla, y lo único que consiguió ese día, aparte de un fuerte trauma antes de que llegaran los vecinos, fue que su mano izquierda, y gran parte de su brazo sus huesos tuvieron que ser reemplazados por una parte de metal, pero eso fue cosa sencilla, a veces se olvidaba que no hacia honor a su nombre, Maine Sunshine, asi que aunque conservó el apellido se cambió Maine por Melanie y se dedicó a estudiar mucho hasta llegar a la preparatoria último año y allí se mantenía, ya casi finalizaba la prepa y aun no sabía lo que quería ser, al menos no con seguridad.

Caminó por las calles de Nueva York o de donde estuviera, la verdad le importaba poco, había estado yendo de casa en casa de adopción y siempre sucedía que nunca la querían o que la veían rara en cuanto se enteraban de su operación y su pasado, se enteró de que su padre había sido un asesino y su madre una mercenaria, nada noble de que enorgullecerse, por lo que, apenas cumplió los 18 años se cambió oficialmente el nombre y todos le decían: Melanie Forest, ya no Maine Sunshine, hija de un asesino, sino la simple chica de preparatoria que aun no sabe que será en el futuro de su vida o demás.

En su expediente no había nada porque se había encargado de borrarlo todo, asi nunca iba a encontrar escuelas o trabajos nobles si sabían su verdadero pasado, el FBI especialmente le caía bien, pero prefería verlo desde lejos, asi era mejor para ella y siempre que observaba el edificio del Jeffersonian a veces deseaba poder entrar y ver como era, saber como trabajaban, en especial cuando recordaba a su amiga que separaron de ella, Temperance Brennan, quien quería trabajar en el Jeffersonian mientras que ella en el FBI, o eso estaba empezando a descubrir, aun no lo sabía con certeza absoluta.

Brennan era una muchacha amable, pero a veces discutida por cosas muy pequeñas y siempre quería saberlo todo, era algo estresante si se pensaba con cuidado y la verdad ahora que estaba por acabar una etapa en su vida ya vivía independientemente y ya había comprado su apartamento y extrañaba mucho a Brennan, solo esperaba poder encontrarse con ella en algún momento, ella le llevaba como 3 años, asi que en ese momento debía tener 21 y estar ya en su carrera, esperaba que le fuera bien. Llegó hasta la cafetería en donde siempre comía y pidió un café además de un pedazo de flan ligero, le gustaba mucho.

-hola, como te llamas?-le preguntó un joven

-am, me llamo Melanie-dándole la mano

-puedo sentarme aquí?-señalando enfrente suyo

-si claro, ven, siéntate-quitando sus libros.

El joven que se sentó frente a ella tenía ojos marrones, cabello rizado corto y un traje de entrevistas, al parecer también iba a entrar en universidad y estaba buscando a alguien en especifico, la puso un poco nerviosa, pero como vio que sostenía un libro de psicología aprovechando que estaba ordenando su comida lo tomó y lo leyó de reojo, fascinándose de todo lo que decía, al parecer eso era lo que buscaba, ya que al sufrir un trauma se quiso comprometer a ayudar a otros a que no sufrieran lo mismo y asi que lo superaran, si lo conseguía tal vez podría entrar en el FBI y como ellos trabajan con el Jeffersonian igual y se toparía con Brennan tarde o temprano y esperaba que fuera pronto, devolviendo el libro.

-te intereso el libro?-le preguntó.

-si, aun no se que estudiar-le confesó, tímida.

-descuida, yo seré psicólogo-le explicó, alegre.

-que bien, a donde irás?-entusiasmada.

Sin que se diera cuenta empezaron a platicar sobre lo que harían en el futuro, de a donde irían y lo que querían hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, básicamente Melanie le contó a el joven, el cual más tarde se presentó como Lancelot Sweets, de como fue que con ayuda de su libro decidió llegar a ser como el, una psicóloga forense, si es que eso existía, y le dio a extender su mano para que viera el metal, el cual se notaba a contra luz con una muy especial. Se sorprendió de lo que le pasó y luego le contó su historia, comparándola con la de ella y viendo que eran similares, excepto que ella venia de una familia de asesinos y de mercenarios, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto a Sweets, le gustó.

Le enseño fotos de sus anteriores familias y jugaron a adivinar los lugares que veían en las fotos y que era lo que estaban viendo, comieron y hasta pidieron otra orden, divirtiéndose mucho y jugando un poco, hasta intercambiaron unas cuantas historias más antes de que vieran que se hacia tarde afuera.

-ok, me tengo que ir, pronto nos vemos-levantándose.

-espera, tu libro-dándoselo

-quédatelo, es un regalo-sonriendo

-G...gracias Lance-abrazándolo y despidiéndose

-pronto nos veremos Melanie-saliendo de la cafetería.

Melanie pagó sus cosas y también se fue, con el libro sujeto entre sus senos como si fuera un gran tesoro y ciertamente asi lo era, camino de nuevo pero esta vez cerca del parque para admirar el paisaje y cuando decidió sentarse para leerlo más a detalle se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en la contraportada de el mismo, curiosa, la leyó despacio, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas y sintiéndose con ganas de cantar una canción que de pequeña escuchaba a su madre cantarle a su padre en casa, solos.

_Melanie:_

_Este libro te lo doy con todo mi amor y mi cariño,_

_se que lo vas a cuidar muy bien, no se si nos vamos_

_a ver pronto, pero no pierdas la esperanza, con el_

_podrás recordarme cuando quieras y si quieres llamarme_

_aquí esta mi número: 442356789, gracias por hablar_

_conmigo y abrirte a mi, guardare tu secreto muy bien._

_Atte. __Lancelot Sweets._

_P.D. Nunca olvides tus sueños, síguelos._

-oh, Lance, eso es bellísimo-soltando unas lagrimas

-quisiera cantarte, en serio-sonriendo

-asi que lo hare, donde quiera que estés-sujetando el libro.

Se levantó y mejor decidió ir a un lugar algo apartado de allí, donde pudiera cantar sin temor a que le dijeran que estaba desafinada o que dijeran que esa canción no iba al ambiente, caminaba son cesar, alegre y emocionada y pasando al lado de una joven de ojos verdes con cabellos castaños y que hablaba con otra chica, que pintaba un retrato con pinturas y le ofrecía una charla para que se conocieran mejor.

**Aun puedo escuchar tu voz**

**cuando duermes junto a mi,**

**aun siento tu toque en mis sueños,**

**perdona mi gran debilidad,**

**pero no se porque razón sin**

**ti es difícil sobrevivir...**

**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos**

**tengo este presentimiento,**

**y cada vez que nos besamos juro**

**que puedo volar a grandes alturas.**

**No te puedo dejar ir, porque tu**

**eres mi vida entera, jamás lo haré.**

**Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu**

**corazón es mi cielo, tu secas las**

**lagrimas que yo derramo,**

**los buenos tiempos y los malos los**

**hemos atravesado juntos y me elevas**

**cuando hago el intento de caer.**

**(coro)**

**(coro)**

FIN


End file.
